Snake in the Lion's Den
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: Harry faces abuse at the hands of the Dursleys and a not-so-bad Tom comes to retrieve him after regaining his body soon after the Potters' deaths. Was the prophecy the true reason behind the attack? Is Dumbledore truly the pinnacle of light? Smart!Harry, Dark!Harry. Will eventually be SS/HP and may contain mpreg later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I don't know where this idea came from. Really, I don't. This is just...strange, rather frankly. Voldemort was not actually killed when the killing curse rebounded on him. It did in face remove his soul from his body, but he easily found a way back with the help of his Potions Master and second in command. He holds no grudge against Harry and instead wants the child on his side. For every birthday Harry has, Voldemort sends him a gift useful to help him with the hurt the Dursleys cause until he turns seven. When Harry turns seven, Voldemort himself comes to collect the boy and make him his heir. Smart!Harry, Dark!Harry, eventually SSxHP.

~~~xxx~~~

"He must be left with his muggle relatives, Minerva. For the greater good. He will be taken care of, and when he joins the magical world, we will be able to guide him. You must trust me, Minerva." Albus Dumbledore told his Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall as they left one year old Harry James Potter on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive with nothing but a warming charm to defend him from the damp chill in the air. Minerva looked at the child of two of her former students sleeping peacefully in his bassinet, scar still fresh. It honestly made no sense. The Killing Curse never left a mark. So why did this child have a lightning bolt shaped scar. She shook off her thoughts and turned to the trusted headmaster.

"I trust you, Albus, but don't you think we could at least wake his relatives so he could be warm, instead of just laying out here all night?" Minerva questioned, concerned for the Boy-Who-Lived's safety. All throughout the wizarding world, cheers were going up for James, Lily and Harry Potter. The former two gave their lives for the sake of their son and the wizarding world while their son killed the mot evil wizard to exist since Grindelwald. Her friend and fellow Hogwarts employee shook his head.

"This will be enough, Minerva. This will be enough. For the greater good." Albus murmured and cast a quick _tempus_. The time read 3:41 AM. The Dursleys would wake in approximately four hours and find the small orphan on their front step with a note explaining his presence as well as James and Lily's deaths. Albus patted the Transfiguration professor's shoulder and disapparated. Minerva cast the small child a final backwards glance before disapparating herself.

~~~xxx~~~

Today was July 31st, 1982, otherwise known as Harry Potter's second birthday, the first he would celebrate without his parents or godfather. Instead, a pure black raven swooped down the chimney as the clock struck 12:01, flying directly to the cupboard that housed the savior of the wizarding world. Even as a baby, he lived in the small, cramped closet in a small, musty crib. The raven phased straight through the locked door, carrying a small package. It dropped the package and ripped it open with his sharpened talons, revealing a green blanket and pacifier. The bird placed the blanket around the child and the pacifier in his tiny mouth before flying back off to its owner. The next morning, when Petunia came to feed the birthday boy, she shrieked in surprise, horse-like face contorting as she realized a wizard must have come to give her nephew gifts.

~~~xxx~~~

On July 31st, 1983 dawned on 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter awoke in his small, dirty bed to find a package waiting for him. Knowing it wasn't from Aunt and Uncle, he excitedly ripped the green paper off the box, discarding the note because he couldn't read. When he opened the box, his mouth formed an "o" of pleasure and shock. He had a coloring book and crayons just like cousin Dudley! He looked deeper into the box and found...a toy car! And it zipped around by itself! Magic must be real! But...who would give him such gifts? Freaks don't deserve gifts. Aunt and Uncle taught him that he was Freak and Freaks do not receive nice things.

~~~xxx~~~

A newly four year old Harry sat weeping in his cupboard, holding his wrist to him. He'd burned it on the stove after Aunt tried to make him cook. But he was too short to see what he was doing and badly burned his hand. Uncle had been angry that his dinner had been delayed and refused to help a crying Harry, instead sending him to dinner without supper. As Harry fell asleep, he could've sworn he saw movement in his small cupboard, but that was impossible. His cupboard was locked from the outside with several locks so that he couldn't sneak out at night to get food. He was naturally shocked when he awoke the next morning to a small green package lying innocently beside him. He tore at the paper with his good hand to find some sort of lotion in the box. He read the outside of the container, saying it was a magical healing cream for burns. Harry applied it to his hand and wrist and gleefully watched as the burn slowly faded, along with the pain. He internally grinned when his aunt and uncle stared shocked at the hand that had been burned only the night before.

~~~xxx~~~

As the clock struck midnight on July 30th, 1985, soon-to-be five year old Harry Potter counted down sixty seconds until his birthday "officially" arrived. He waited to see if his mysterious gift-giver would send anything this year as they had in the past. He gently stroked a small spider that crawled along his bed, covering himself with his thin, ratty green blanket. When he looked up next, he was face-to-face with a large raven, holding the same emerald green package he received every year. Carefully, as to let it know he meant no harm, he held his hand up, cooing to the bird.

"You're pretty aren't you? I'll bet you're from my gift-giver. I'd feed you, but I myself haven't been fed in two days. It's horrible living here, you know? I wish I could leave, but I'd have nowhere to go!" Harry mumbled to the raven as he untied the strings from its talons, leaving it free to go. It let out a soft caw, which was shushed by Harry, and flew through the door. Harry quickly read the note attached to the box.

_Harry,_

_I am sorry you cannot know me yet. You'll have to wait, but one day, I will extract you from your relative's grasp. You and I are not so different, child. I will take you as my own and you will never know pain and hunger again. I hope you enjoy your gifts, my little raven, and I will see you as soon as possible._

_Signed,_

_TMR_

Harry didn't know who this "TMR" was, but he must be a very kind person to say such things. He tore into his gift as he did every year and found not only food, but also books. He had to control himself to keep from crying out happily. He loved to read, even if he had to read the books Dudley threw out. But these, these were books of his own! Now, only to find a place to hide them so Aunt won't stumble onto them when she got him up to do his many chores.

~~~xxx~~~

A six year old Harry sat waiting for his yearly gift. He'd been waiting since midnight, but the raven he'd seen last year hadn't come yet. It was nearing two AM and he was getting tired. He yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes after he finished. When he sighed and opened his eyes again, he found the raven sitting silently on his bed, staring at him with intelligent beady eyes. Harry gave the bird a smile and pulled the package from its talons. This box was slightly different from the previous years. It was tall instead of square and seemed to be padded. Harry carefully opened the top and pulled out a vial of a blue liquid. The note attached explained its purpose.

_Harry,_

_I have discovered that you have trouble with your vision. Please, take this potion. It will correct your eyesight. You will no longer require glasses. I had my own potions master brew it, so I can guarantee no harm will come to you by taking it. Drink the entire vial before you go to sleep and when you wake, you will be able to see clearly without the assistance of your spectacles. Happy birthday, child._

_TMR_

Harry didn't understand many of these things, but he sat the vial on his bed beside his pillow. He pulled out a bit of bread he'd been given for dinner that night and broke off a piece, feeding it to the raven before it took off through the door once again.

~~~xxx~~~

Harry sensed this birthday would be different as he sat on his bed contemplating. He felt strange. He'd turned Aunt's hair purple earlier when she'd made him mop the entire house because his birthday was the next day. He sat in his cupboard with no supper for another night. But this time, he had two other punishments. First, he got a beating from Uncle. This was a typical occurence, but it always got worse around his birthday. Uncle said it was his "gift." Secondly, the lightbulb was taken out of his cupboard. So Harry sat shivering, pulling his tattered blanket closer to him. He didn't mind heights, dark spaces, even bugs, but he was terrified of being left in darkness.

The rustle of wings brought Harry out of his thoughts and alerted Harry that his raven had arrived once more. This time, it was carrying a rather large package. Harry excitedly climbed out of his bed and sat by his door where a crack of light existed. Aunt and Uncle left the light on in the hall in case Dudley had to use the bathrom in the middle of the night. They didn't want him to scare himself or trip and fall in the dark.

The attached note read:

_Dear Harry,_

_It is time. Tomorrow, I will be taking you from your dastardly relatives. Expect me at approximately ten AM with one of my associates. His name is Lucius and he will assist me in getting you settled. He has a son your age and I believe you will get along. Please wear the clothes I've given you and pack everything you own in the bag I've included. My little raven, you will be free! I hope this is a welcome birthday gift._

_TMR_

Harry quaked in excitement. The raven, which was still sitting on his bed, tore at the wrapping around his gifts, revealing a bag and very soft cloth, upon inspection. Even the light at his door wasn't enought to see, so he'd have to wait until the next morning when he was allowed to use the restroom. As the raven flew from the room, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep.

~~~xxx~~~

A/N: What do you guys think thus far? I think either next chapter or the chapter after, the motive for attacking the Potters will be revealed. Thank you in advance for the reviews and such!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And an extra special thank you to Prizessgibbles for correcting my mistake! Haha, it will be fixed promptly.

~~~xxx~~~

Seven year old Harry Potter stood in the living room of 4 Privet Drive, running the vacuum. He was wearing his new jeans, but an old shirt. That morning, Dudley had seen his new shirt that was sent to him last night and ripped it easily in meaty hands. He'd cried for ten minutes, lamenting the loss of his gift before changing into an old one and packing the new one in his bag. He then went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast for the Dursleys, receiving a belting for his tardiness.

The sound of a pop outside the door brought Harry out of his distracted thoughts. The knock on the door drew him to the door as Uncle Vernon screamed, "BOY! Get the door!"

He opened the door and was shocked at the company. There was a tall, handsome brunette man wearing black robe-like things as well as a tall handsome blonde man in robes. The blonde man held a scary looking cane in the shape of a snake, while the other held nothing but a stick. Harry looked confused at the men before moving aside to invite them in.

"You must be Harry, are you not?" The blonde man questioned. Harry nodded and lowered his eyes to the floor. These men must be for Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. They were far too well-dressed to be here for him. Besides, he never had any visitors.

"Look at me, little raven." A smooth baritone ordered and Harry's head snapped up fast enough to cause whiplash. This man was the one who'd sent him his gifts for all these years? His shocked gaze passed from the blonde to the brunette and back again. The moment was ruined by a shriek from Aunt Petunia.

"Vernon! There are...freaks here!" Petunia cried in shock. The two men glared angrilly, the brunette pulling Harry to him as a whale of a man came thundering down the stairs.

"Get out of my house you bloody freaks! We don't deal with your kind here!" Vernon bellowed, his face turning an ugly shade of purple. The brunette's eyes narrowed as he held an arm around the young boy.

"We are here to collect young Harry from your care. He will be leaving with us and cared for as you couldn't. You will allow him to leave with us quietly or we will use force." The brunette murmured, his voice deathly cold. Harry shuddered in his grasp, hoping the man never spoke to him like that. The man rubbed his hand up and down to comfort the young wizard in his grasp.

"W-What!? You think you can threaten us!? Why you-" Vernon's ranting was interrupted by the blonde man pulling open his cane, pointing it at the whale called Vernon and muttered, "Silencio." Suddenly, Vernon fell silent and found himself unable to make any noises whatsoever. Petunia looked between horrifed and shock.

"Go! Take the boy! Just leave us alone and never return!" Petunia shrieked, holding onto her obese husband, trying to comfort him. The brunette smirked as the blonde reversed the spell.

"Now that that has been settled. We will take Harry and leave. Should any other wizards come to this home, tell them he ran away. Do you understand? Should you go against us...you will face torture and pain beyond your wildest imaginations." The brunette growled, "Harry, please go retrieve your things. You will never have to return, I promise."

Harry scampered off to the cupboard, the shocked eyes of the two wizards following his small frame. He collected his bag and said a final goodbye to the spiders and other bugs he shared the room with and returned to the living room, shutting the cupboard door behind him for one last time. The brunette man stretched out a hand to Harry, which he took with a wide smile. The trio turned to the door as Harry shouted, "Goodbye Aunt, goodbye Uncle!" and with a pop, they took off. Harry felt like he was being sucked through a too-small straw that deposited him on his feet unsteadily. He took a look around and gasped.

The house he was in was a beautiful manor with white marble floors and lovely pale white walls in the entrance hall. He looked around and saw many portraits of imposing-looking men and women along with several busts of famous men and women.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Harry. I am Tom and this is Lucius, the owner of the manor where we will be staying for a short time. I am the one who sent you your gifts for your birthdays and Lucius is my associate." the brunette, Tom explained. Harry nodded with a large grin and murmured, "Nice to meet you Mr. Lucius."

Lucius chuckled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, saying, "Please Harry. It's Lucius to you. Welcome to my home. My wife Narcissa and my son Draco should be home soon. The two decided to go out for breakfast. Are you hungry? Have you eaten?"

Harry's stomach answered for him when it let out a loud grumble. The two men chuckled under their breath as Harry flushed embarrassedly, "No sir. I haven't eaten in three days. Aunt and Uncle got mad because I did something weird." The boy stared at the ground while the men shared a look. Quietly, Lucius summoned house elf Topsy. He ordered breakfast be served for young master Harry and Master Tom while Tom tilted the boy's chin up.

"Harry? What did you do?" Tom questioned softly as not to scare the child. The boy appeared shamed as he kept his eyes down, refusing to look at Tom. Finally, he looked the man in the eye and whispered, "I made the dishes break when Uncle Vernon upset me..."

Tom let out a loud guffaw and clapped Harry's back, telling him, "That's called accidental magic, little raven. It's only natural!"

"Could you explain this stuff to me? I'm so confused..." Harry sighed embarrassedly. Tom gave him a smile and led him to the dining room.

~~~xxx~~~

"He has disappeared from the face of the earth, Albus." Minerva shouted, winded as she ran into the Great Hall where the Headmaster sat eating. He jumped up far faster than an old man should, running to his office with Minerva and Severus hot on his heels. As a loyal follower of Voldemort, he knew what the man planned for the child of his best friend and his enemy. Albus believed him to be on the side of the Light as a spy, but in reality, he was a double agent on the side of the Dark. Though, he wasn't sure how dark the dark side was and how light the light side was.

Coming out of his reverie, he stepped through the threshold into Dumbledore's office as the man gazed into a crystal ball he had set specifically to 4 Privet Drive. Minerva explained how she turned into her animagus form and snuck in throught the back door like she often did, only to find the muggles rejoicing over Harry's departure. As Albus glanced through the house, his face became more and more clouded until he stood abuptly.

"Severus, please come with me. We must try to catch his magical residue. Minerva, please stay and catch your breath." Albus ordered more than requested and grabbed a pinch of green powder, throwing it into the fireplace and shouting, "Leaky Cauldron!"

Severus followed, hiding a smirk as he tumbled out of the fireplace. The pair then apparated to 4 Privet Drive and knocked on the door. The horse-faced woman Severus knew as Petunia Evans answered the door and immediately sneered at Severus, attempting to slam the door in their faces.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dursley, but I'm afraid I must request you not do that. We need to speak to you and your husband preferably." Albus demanded with a twinkle in his eye as Petunia ran to retrieve her overweight husband. He came through the hall shouting about freaks. Severus gave his patented sneer when the man came into sight.

"What in the bloody hell are you freaks doing!?" Vernon bellowed for the second time that day.

"Mr. Dursley, I apologize for the intrusion, but where has young Harry gone?" The Headmaster questioned with a sense of urgency in his voice. The whale rolled his eyes.

"The mini-freak ran away! Good riddance!" Vernon growled. The two men's eyes widened in surprise. Run away? Why? It left many questions unanswered. Albus flicked his wand to try to find a magical residue and found Harry's leading out the door, but then disappearing. Clearly he was taken. By two wizards or witches. Their magical residues were very weak, as if they were masking their energies. Clearly skilled wizards. They'd likely apparated away with Harry. But who were they? What was their motive?

~~~xxx~~~

Harry sat in one of the studies at Malfoy Manor. Tom had gently explained everything to him. He'd been the one to kill his parents, but strangely, Harry wasn't scared of him. Tom was not the evil wizard everyone made him out to be and he was quite kind to Harry. He explained the the Unforgivable curses, especially the Imperius curse. He then told Harry how his parents had come to be his targets.

~~~Flashback~~~

_"Harry, please let me get through this before you speak or pass judgement. You need to hear me out. Professor Dumbledore is not the sweet old grandfather everyone believes him to be. All of my followers have been wronged by him and his is a rather conniving man. He gave me a liquid form of the Imperius before I left Hogwarts. I was forced to do whatever he commanded. Whenever he ordered me to come to Hogwarts for an extra dose, I had to, no matter where I was. Once I even hid out in Albania hoping to avoid another dosage so maybe, just maybe, I could regain myself again. But no matter where I ran, he always ordered me back. He ordered me to kill and I did. I dislike violence. I believe muggleborns should be introduced to the Wizarding World at a much younger age, not murdered. I believe "blood traitors" should not exist. Not that they should be massacred, but that they should not be labelled as blood traitors. Marriage to half-bloods and muggleborns should be supported, but these witches and wizards should be introduced to our customs. Dumbledore ordered me to murder you and your parents. I fought and struggled, but the liquid form of the Imperius is extremely potent. No witch or wizard has ever been able to throw it off. However, a man named Severus Snape was on my side. He was a potions master and brewed me the antidote, but it took a very long time for the antidote to kick in based off the amount of liquid Imperius that was in my system. By then I had already killed your father and mother. As I advanced toward you, it finally overran the liquid Imperius. I was finally myself again. I had to do something, to make it look as though I'd tried to kill you and failed. I cast a spell on the house that made it collapse on itself, but made it so that you would not be harmed too terribly. I had to keep up appearances. I used my shapeshifing abilities and changed into my raven form. However, I was caught in the collapse. It worked much faster than I believed. It destroyed my body, leaving just my spirit behind. However, Dumbledore commanded me to create a series of horcruxes, so I wasn't truly dead. The fiendfyre spell I'd begun to cast to destroy some of the room destroyed my body completely, leaving no evidence of me. As only my spirit existed, the fiendfyre vanished. Dumbledore concocted a story based around a crock of a prophecy in order to keep you under his thumb. The true prophecy predicted two great wizards' existence and nothing more. But he decided we must destroy each other in order to keep his grandfatherly image in place and to further his political career." Tom told him quietly._

~~~End Flashback~~~

A/N: So what do you guys think? Please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi to all of my readers! Thank you guys for the reviews. They truly mean a lot to me. To HailHydra: I don't know if you have an account because you reviewed from a guest account, but you made me feel absolutely wonderful! I appreciate the fact that, despite a bit of a discrepancy with the plotline, you haven't been deterred and that you took the time to review! I love seeing reviews. I love all of you for reviewing or favoriting or following. And to Belle-Cuddy, it will most certainly be a Snarry story. That part is absolutely set in stone!

~~~xxx~~~

Harry sat at Malfoy Manor in the library reading a children's book on the history of magic. Currently, he was on a chapter about Merlin, whom he found rather interesting. He shut the book as he heard the dinner bell ringing thoughout the halls. He stood from the plush armchair he'd been sitting in and smoothed his robes. It was hard to get used to, this Wizarding wardrobe. He was used to ratty jeans and t-shirts, but found himself under piles of new clothes thanks to the helpful hand of Narcissa Malfoy. He walked down a spacious hall to the dining room, where he smelled delicious baked chicken. His mouth watered as he seated himself between Narcissa and Tom and across from Draco. The family enlarged the table to allow Harry and Tom to eat comfortably.

"Harry, dear, please fill your plate. Even with the potions we've been giving you, you're still far too thin. Eat up." Narcissa smiled and tried to smooth his hair, which still stood wildly. Draco snickered at his expression as he suddenly found his plate filled with food. Lucius suppressed a chuckle and clapped his hands, signalling that everyone should begin their meal. Everyone dug into their delicious meal as more and more courses appeared. Before Harry had even finished his third course, he was utterly full. Narcissa looked disappointed at his inability to finish his dinner but still excused Harry from the table to return to the library.

He didn't hear the heavy door open until whoever it was had entered. He looked up and saw Tom looming over him. He gave a small smile before pulling up another chair for him. Tom sat, taking in the book Harry was reading.

"_A History of Magic: For Children_, hmm? I can certainly recommend a much better book." Tom muttered to himself before standing and pulling out his wand.

"_Accio Tales of Beedle the Bard!_" He called and a book came flying through the room. Harry watched in curiousity as Tom caught it and handed it to him. He checked the cover of the old leather-bound book. It was rather thin and bound in brown leather. He flipped open to the table of contents and found five chapters: "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot", "The Fountain of Fair Fortune", "The Warlock's Hairy Heart", "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump" and "The Tale of the Three Brothers." He gave Tom a confused look. Tom smile and said, "Every wizarding child should read it and take heed. Even though they are only fairy tales, even the oldest, wisest of wizards will remember the lessons it taught."

~~~xxx~~~

Harry was engrossed. He'd made it to "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump" before his eyes started to droop. He fell asleep in the overstuffed armchair, snuggled with his book on his chest. Tom re-entered the library to see Harry asleep in his chair. He smiled, knowing that for now, Harry was safe from both Dumbledore and his muggle relatives. The Manor was heavily warded and under the Fidelius charm and the secret keeper was Severus Snape. He lifted the boy the muggle way and carried him to his room, smiling wider when Harry cuddled against him. As long as he could keep this boy safe, nothing else mattered. He at least owed him that.

~~~xxx~~~

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was frustrated. Extremely so. The Boy-Who-Lived had been taken from right under his nose. He'd disappeared without a trace. He had checked at the Ministry of Magic and seen that his life force was still growing brightly. That was a bad thing. A bright light signified vitality. And vitality meant someone was taking good care of the boy. Which also meant someone could be filling his head, ruining all of Dumbledore's potential plans. He planned to keep the boy downtrodden, but no. Nothing could go his way. He called Severus and Minerva into his office for the fourth time this week.

The two stepped into the Headmaster's office. Severus hid a sigh while Minerva rubbed her temples. She was concerned about the child, but this was getting ridiculus. She somewhat wondered what exactly Albus's intentions were. She was worried that the man was getting obsessive. She certainly wanted to find the child, but the man was muttering to himself constantly about the Potter boy and his plans. It was unnerving.

Together, the three made another plan to scope out Diagon Alley and some of the more famous wizarding locations for anyone who looks remotely like Harry Potter. Severus already knew it would be a wild goose chase, and Minerva felt the same. But she'd go along with it for her Headmaster and friend.

~~~xxx~~~

_**Harry Potter Missing?**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_This reporter has recently uncovered some disturbing news. I have discovered that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, has disappeared. The boy had been raised by his muggle relatives and recently, has disappeared from his residence. The boy has been missing for a total of three days with not a trace of him seen in any wizarding or muggle neighborhood. He is described as a seven year old boy, with black hair, green eyes, round glasses, and is rather short for his age. Of course, he has his trademark scar, but this may be covered by his hair. If anyone has any information about his whereabouts, please contact the Daily Prophet, the Ministry of Magic, or Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is unsure if the boy ran away from his relatives or if he was kidnapped. If the boy has been kidnapped, it is likely to have been by followers of You-Know-Who, though this is mere speculation for the moment. I was informed by a person who would like to remain anonymous._

~~~xxx~~~

A/N: What do you guys think? Thanks for the reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright guys, here comes the bad news. I have band camp starting tomorrow, so updates are going to slow down considerably. But hopefully I'll still get at least half a chapter done per day. Anywho, thank all of you for the reviews! Kisses to all! :D So here we go!

~~~xxx~~~

It was exactly one week since the Wizarding World fell into chaos. News of Harry Potter's disappearance from his residence sparked panic that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned. All over Europe, families went into the same mode they had when the war was still in full swing. Children were not allowed to be outside without adults or after dark for fear of Death Eater attacks and several houses and manors were placed under the Fidelius charm. Though, some families instead chose to heavily ward their homes instead - you could see how far the Fidelius charm got the Potters.

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study loudly guffawing at the Daily Prophet. They'd run another article after an unnamed informant told them of the fate of their savior while in his relatives home.

_What Albus Dumbledore Wanted to Hide_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter has recently made a rather shocking discovery. The savior of our world, slayer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter was abused by his muggle relatives after being placed with them by Albus Dumbledore. We have affirmed this story thanks to an anonymous source we'll name Mr. Smith. He recently wrote the Prophet about the last of the Potters._

_Mr. Smith: He was placed with his muggle relatives after his parents' deaths at the hands of You-Know-Who. He was left, outside, on an October night with only a warming charm placed on him. I recall the night You-Know-Who fell and it was rather chilly! I have my own children and the fact that he was left that way was a neglectful action. After that, Mr. Potter was left in the hands of his magic-hating relatives. Petunia Dursley was the sister of Lily Evans-Potter, and grew up to be jealous of her magical sister. Her husband hated anything that was not "normal" and magic was not considered normal._

_He abused and neglected his nephew, beating him and locking him in a cupboard for the first seven years of his life. He never received presents for his birthday or muggle holidays, yet his bloated cousin was showered with gifts. He was spoiled rotten, while Mr. Potter was treated as a meager house-elf! I am not sure where he is now, but I do hope he is safe away from those abhorrent muggles. The best part is that Albus Dumbledore knew everything and allowed our savior to be horridly abused._

_This reporter is personally shocked that out darling Headmaster, leader of the light, defeater of the dark, would leave a child in such conditions! If Dumbledore truly knew of these trespasses, is he truly the kindly grandfather figure we believe him ot be? This reporter believes an investigation is in order. I implore you to write to the Minister and demand that an investigation take place of both Albus Dumbledore and the placement of Harry Potter. I am sure that several wizarding families would have been happy to adopt the savior and treat him how he should have been, but did Dumbledore ever attempt to place him with these families? Ask these questions!_

~~~xxx~~~

Minister Millicent Bagnold had never been more frustrated in her life and neither had Bartemius Crouch Sr., head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They'd received dozens of owls after the article about Harry Potter's abuse came out in the Daily Prophet. Another owl swooped in and dropped a Howler on the Minister's desk. She immediately lit it on fire, knowing what it said.

_Why was Mr. Potter not placed with a wizarding family!_

_Why would you allow Dumbledore so much power!_

_What in Merlin's name is wrong with you!_

And those were some of the nicer letters and howlers. Some even contained death threats. Those magical signatures were traced and aurors were sent to arrest them. Making a death threat to the Minister of Magic was a crime equal to at least a year in Azkaban.

Barty Crouch Sr. stepped into her office with a sigh. He banished the pile of ash on her desk before he spoke.

"What do we do, Minister? What are your orders?" Crouch asked. Millicent sat, steepling her fingers under her chin.

"Launch an investigation. I'll draw up a search warrant to search Hogwarts, especially Dumbledore's office. I don't want to, but if we don't do something, we'll probably be booted out of office. Though, something does seem suspicious about this. Also, I hereby authorize a full manhunt for one Harry James Potter. Mobilize a group of aurors and have them recruit whoever they deem necessary. I'll draw up the paperwork for that too. If the recruits do not accept their role, they are relieved and another will be recruited for them. The Ministry will pay them for their time." Bagnold ordered. With a nod, Barty turned on heel and left.

~~~xxx~~~

An alarm sounding alerted Arthur Weasley that someone had just breached their wards. Pulling out his wand, he rushed outside, quickly casting a full body-bind on the unknown man. That person let out an unmanly shriek as he found himself bound on the ground of the Weasley grounds. Arthur quickly made his way to the unknown person, he let out a chuckle and undid the spell.

"Kingsley! It's not nice to suddenly break through our wards especially in this panic. What do you need?" Arthur greeted as Kingsley pulled himself up off the ground and brushed himself off.

"We need your help. We're organizing a full-scale manhunt for Harry Potter. Rumors are flying that You-Know-Who is back. And the boy's gone. You'd be paid handsomely for your time and you have the opportunity to say no. But I need your answer within the hour." Kingsley recited Barty's speech to the aurors sent to collect recruits.

"Come inside, we'll discuss with Molly."

~~~xxx~~~

Narcissa Malfoy leaned back against her husband with a contented sigh. Lucius gently rubbed her back as the couple looked fondly at the two boys playing exploding snap at the coffee table. Tom sat in a chair not too far away, watching the two children play like children should.

Narcissa smiled at Harry, the boy she'd come to think of as her son. He was just what Draco needed. He leveled his inflated ego as a Malfoy and Draco drew Harry out of his shell. Tom watched Harry intently, paying more attention to him than Draco. But both parents understood. Draco had been given enough attention to last three lifetimes, but Harry had never been given any form of attention. As the game ended, an owl flew in the open window. Lucius accepted the letter from Severus's owl, giving it a small treat as it flew off without waiting for a reply.

_Lucius,_

_I am writing to tell you that the ministry is currently investigating Hogwarts and Dumbledore. They are also hunting for Mr. Potter. Do not allow him outside, nor anywhere he can be seen. If he does need to go somewhere, apply a glamour meant for use on a child. Do NOT use the typical glamour charm. These could harm him permanently, as they are meant for adults. You can find the charm used for children in the book Spell for Use on Minors by Octavia Merriam. I know you have it in your library._

_Severus_

~~~xxx~~~

Minerva McGonagall was one confused witch. All her life, she had trusted in the man known as Albus Dumbledore, but now that trust was beginning to wane. Harry was placed in an allegedly abusive home. It made sense. When she'd went to check on the Potter boy, but when she had, she'd been ordered to just check if his magical signature was there and alive. it now made sense why he'd never been allowed to see Harry. Albus wanted to cover his tracks. Keep his name clean. But it was futile.

She wondered what the aurors would find in Hogwarts and Dumbledore's office. Would they find something that would prove his innocence or his guilt? Would he incriminate himself? Try to escape? Or face his punishment? What would the ministry do to him? Send him to Azkakban? Strip him of his magic? But Albus was too powerful, too important in the fight against the dark. There were so many questions unanswered. Hopefully the answers would be found soon. As the investigation in Hogwarts continued, Minerva would find out several things she didn't want to about her not-so-good friend.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's sad that I actually had to re-read my own stories to see where I left off. Well, I got a new laptop, lost all of my documents, and had my heart broken. It's been an eventful year. Ugh. Oh well, on to the story! Here we go again!

**Oh. Before I forget, I have a tumblr now specifically for my fanfiction account. You can find it under PotionsMistressofRavenclaw!**

~~~xxx~~~

Harry sat on the floor of the Malfoy family library. He'd found himself here more and more nowadays, not being allowed outside. He hadn't understood, until Tom explained it to him.

_Flashback_

"_Harry. You're not to set foot outside. Do you understand?" Tom stated out of the blue one day. Harry popped his head up out of a game of Exploding Snap to look at him._

"_But why not!? I love playing Quidditch with Drake!" He'd exclaimed. Lucius and Narcissa were even kind enough to gift him with his own broom. Without another word, Tom stood and pulled the boy with him to the library, where they could speak in privacy. He seated the young Potter in an armchair and kneeled in front of it, holding his face._

"_Harry, dearest Harry, the bad wizards I told you about are looking for you. They'll take you away. Lucius, Narcissa and I don't want them to take you away. Who knows what Dumbledore would do with you. We want you to be here, where you're safest. Please, just listen. Don't set foot outside the manor. When you absolutely can't avoid it, we'll put on something called glamours. Do you know what those are?" Harry shook his head mutely. _

"_They're like a magical disguise that actually change your appearance. We'll be able to take you places then. But for now, just content yourself with staying inside. Lucius is making Draco do the same, so you'll never be alone."_

_End Flashback_

Harry had shaken at the thought of being taken back to nasty Aunt and Uncle, or worse, the evil Dumblydore. Who knows what would happen if he ended up in that man's hands!?

A soft pop sounded like an explosion compared to the usual silence of the library. Harry looked up to see a man in billowing black robes with a hooked nose and sneer that seemed set in stone.

"Hmph. The Potter brat, eh?" he said, seemingly to himself. Harry's eyebrows drew together. Who was he talking about? He was a Potter, but he certainly wasn't a brat. The man's eyebrows rose when he turned jewel-tone green eyes on him.

"Lily's eyes…" he muttered softly, his expression softening. Was this man crazy? He was talking to himself. About someone named Lily. There was no Lily here.

"Mister, who are you?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt the quiet any more than it already was. The man seemed confused.

"My name is Severus Snape." He answered absent-mindedly, seeming to look through the books on a shelf placed to the right of Harry's favorite chair.

"Can I help you with something Mr. Snape?" Harry asked politely. The man may have called him a brat, but he would be polite. The man ignored him and pulled on a potions book, causing the bookshelf to slide in on itself and reveal another room. Harry gaped as the man disappeared, robes billowing behind.

~~~xxx~~

"You didn't tell me he had Lily's eyes!" Snape rounded on Lucius as soon as he entered the blonde man's study. Lucius looked up from the papers he was signing and gave a snort of derision.

"I didn't particularly think it mattered. He's Lily's carbon copy in everything but looks. He acts just as she did, if memory of our conversations serves. He's quiet, studious, but has a short fuse when provoked. I told you all of these things. I didn't think something as miniscule as the color of his eyes mattered."

"_Didn't matter!?_" Snape exploded, "It means _everything!_ He looks like that damned Potter boy, but do you know how hard it will be to look into that child's eyes, seeing the same looks Lily would give me!? You don't seem to understand that I held Lily's body! I loved Lily! _She was my soul_-"

"She was not your soulmate, Severus." Lucius retorted quietly, "You forget that, as half-Veela, I can feel the bonds between soulmates. It's my power, and you've known that. While the bond between you and Lily was strong, it was not the bond between soulmates."

"Lucius is correct, Severus." A new voice came from the other doorway, this one belonging to Voldemort. Quickly, both men bowed.

"Stand, gentlemen. We have work to do."

~~~xxx~~~

Albus Dumbledore was having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. First, a group of Aurors and trusted fighters for the Light were out searching the entirety of damn England for the Potter child. Secondly, a group of specialized Aurors, headed by Gawain Robards and Rufus Scrimgeour showed up to search his office. Now, he was seated in magical handcuffs because he'd attempted to stop them.

"Boss! I found something!" Kingsley Shacklebolt held up a Muggle manila folder, marked Sirius Black.

This day couldn't get any worse.

~~~xxx~~~

This day couldn't get any better for Gawain Robards. His first case as a leader was turning out beautifully, even if he hated that it was against the Headmaster. So far, they'd found documents incriminating him in the false imprisonment of Sirius Black, several Dark artefacts, including a ring that positively emanated black magicks, and Albus's personal diary. And they weren't even halfway done.

His eyes nearly popped out his head when he saw that Black wasn't given a trial. He told Scrimgeour, his co-leader, that he was headed back to the Ministry to discuss matters of extreme importance with Crouch. Quickly, he Floo'd back to his boss's office.

"What do you have, Robards?" Silently, said Auror threw the folder onto his desk in disgust, allowing the older man to read the text.

Without a word, he stood up and swept to the fireplace, throwing in the Floo powder and shouting "Minister's office," quickly disappearing into the green flames.

~~~xxx~~~

The shout of "_NO TRIAL? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT!?"_ echoed through the Ministry. Those veterans of the workforce winced, knowing someone's head was going to roll. The younger workers looked on in curiosity, wondering why in the name of Merlin Minister Bagnold was shouting like that.

"Crouch. What. The. Bloody. Hell do you mean there wasn't a trial!?" Wasn't Veritaserum administered!?" Minister Bagnold growled in anger. Judging by Crouch's ashen face, it was not. Eyebrows knotted together, she drew up a quill and pen, ordering the release of one Sirius Orion Black. The Ministry would be willing to overlook the fact that he was an undocumented Animagus, as well as compensate him for his time in prison. It was the least they could do.

~~~xxx~~~

Today was one of the single best days of Sirius Black's life. The guards silently guided him down the hall to the door. He was being released. _Finally!_ Dumbledore had come through, just like Sirius knew he would.

Now, where was his wonderful godson?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back! For a short time...I have positively no excuses. Yes, dishonor on my cow.

Aforementioned "wonderful godson" sat the the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, watching Lucius work. The elder Malfoy was absolutely determined that, despite his young age, he'd become a wonderful Pureblood heir. Just like his own Draco. However, since the boy had been raised by Muggles, he had a lot of catching up to do.

A small hex was sent his way to straighten his posture. He tended to slouch, since he'd been stuck in such a small cupboard. Harry's back straightened up slightly and his shoulders relaxed back. Lucius gave him a small smile in return.

His hair had grown wildly since his rescue, even though it had only been a month since the Malfoys had taken him in. Under Narcissa's careful tending, it had been tamed to be swept away from his, minus the bangs that framed it. He's also put on some weight as well, though his height remained the same. His cheeks had filled out well and didn't look nearly as sunken as when he'd first arrived. He was eating more and far healthier.

He thought back to how life had been since he'd come here. He'd been clothed in the finest robes, and taught how exactly he needed to act - with the proper decorum and quieted emotions.

His accidental magic had occured far less, but when it was, it was reigned in and controlled. He'd read numerous books on the subject and learned to mostly control it. Tom was ecstatic. So was Lucius - the last time he'd lost control he'd shattered a chandelier.

Now, it was time to venture out into the big, wide Wizarding World in order to get Draco and Harry's brooms fine tuned. It was also time for the boys to find their familiars.

~~~xxx~~~

Sirius was wandering through Diagon Alley when he caught on to a familiar scent. _Harry! Pup!_

He followed the small dark haired boy into Flourish and Blotts. Carefully, the boy picked up several books. But there was one on a top shelf he couldn't reach. Silently, Sirius reached up and grabbed the book. Curious green eyes stared up at him.

_Merlin, those eyes! _was Sirius's immediate thought. He handed the book to the smaller boy, who gave him a brilliant smile in return.

"What is your name, little one?" he asked. The boy seemed to hesitate before he answered.

"Hadrian. What is yours, sir?" the young boy asked politely. Sirius gave a grin in return.

"Well, dear one, I'm your godfather! Sirius Black!" the animagus exclaimed proudly. That is, until a pale hand rested on Harry's small shoulders. He looked up to meet Lucius Malfoy's steel gray eyes.

"Lucius! Look! Mr. Black helped me reach one of my books! Is he really my godfather? Why didn't I know?" Harry rambled. A small hex to the back of the head quelled his questions. Lucius raised his wand.

"I swear on my Magic no harm will come to Lord Sirius Orion Black should he agree to come to my home to discuss his godson. So I have said it, so mote it be." Lucius murmured as light flashed from his wand. Sirius frowned.

Come to Malfoy Manor? Today would be a strange day indeed.

~~~xxx~~~

As soon as he entered the manor, Sirius was accosted. Or, so he thought was "accosted." He was stripped of his wand, and led to a small study. Lucius and Harry sat down immediately, and invited the Black heir to sit with them.

Quickly, they began a roundabout explanation they'd prepared beforehand - Harry had managed to stumble into the magical world and was found by Lord Malfoy curled up in a ball and shivering. Lucius had eventually wormed the story about his relatives out of him. So now, Harry was being raised as Hadrian Malfoy.

Sirius was enraged. _His_ godson had been harmed by those filthy relatives. Lily would be so disappointed that he'd allowed such harm to come to precious Harry.

For now, Harry would stay with the Malfoys. They'd done well by him so far. But only for now.

~~~xxx~~~

In a dark holding cell deep inside the ministry, Albus Dumbledore was fuming. Seething, even. He paced the small length of floor in front of him. His cell was damp, cold and had a dampener specifically used for powerful prisoners.

He'd been found out. All the best laid plans, gone to waste. Because that damned Potter boy had gone missing. But it was no matter. His influence as the leader of the Light would get him out of any trouble. They'd never know it was him who "created" the prophecy. Never know it was him in control of Tom Riddle. They'd especially never know about the rush of power he got when he controlled his pawns. Sirius had nearly destroyed his plans.

So he'd removed him.

As the tapping of footsteps grew closer, Albus plastered a grandfatherly smile on his face. He'd be out of here in no time.

Minister Bagnold was in no mood for bullshit. Especially not from an old coot who had controlled the magical world for far too long. So when she reached his cell, she ordered two Aurors to hold him.

"Dearest Minister, there's no need for th-" he was cut off mid-sentence with his mouth wide open. Veritaserum was deposited under his tongue promptly.

"What is your name?" Bagnold questioned. She waved her hand to Junior Auror Amelia Bones and the young lady started recording with a magical camera.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." came the emotionless answer. His eyes were glazed over and Bagnold was pleased.

"What do you know about the disappearance of Harry James Potter?"

"Nothing. The brat vanished without a trace. Those awful relatives of his kept him abused and downtrodden - just like I need him."

"Why did you need him downtrodden?"

"To defeat the Dark Lord I created."

"How did you create a dark lord?" Bagnold and others present were in shock.

"Simple. I used a liquid form of the Imperius. It eventually drove him crazy. I ordered him to kill the Potters. The power gave me a rush. He was destroyed when the Killing Curse rebounded onto him the night the Potters died."

Bagnold waved her hand again. She would see Dumbledore rot for his crimes.

~~~xxx~~~

Severus could not stop thinking about the Potter boy. He'd been expecting so many differences. A snobbish, loud brat was what he thought he'd see. A miniature James Potter.

But there he was. While yes, he did bear a resemblence to James, it was Lily he took after. Lily's eyes. Lily's small button nose. Lily's high cheekbones. Lily's mannerisms.

He was a small, male Lily. And Severus was doomed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and I'm crying because Dobby.

~~~xxx~~~

On November 1st, the Wizengamot held the trial of Albus Dumbledore. It was closed to the public; however, a small mosquito found itself clinging tightly to Lucius Malfoy's dress robes. He sat in the seat of Lord Malfoy as Lord Gaunt sat beside him. Lord Rhodetheus Lestrange, father of Rodophus and Rabastan, sat opposite.

The Dark Lord had glamoured himself and claimed the seat rightfully after hearing that the Wizengamot would be trying Dumbledore for his heinous crimes.

The room went silent as one of the most renowned wizards of their time was led in wearing shackles. He seemed far frailer than they'd seen him before - but Voldemort knew why.

He'd been away from his precious Hogwarts for far too long. It was Hogwarts itself that provided him power and vitality. As Headmaster, he was keyed in to Hogwarts itself and could tap into her power. Not many knew it, but Hogwarts was sentient. She could feel her students and staff, and connect with the Headmaster or Headmistress.

The headmaster was seated in the middle of the room and felt all eyes on him. He swallowed audibly in such a situation. Albert Runcorn, the Chief Warlock in his place, began immediately.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby charged with with the following crimes: endangering a Wizarding childe, negligence of a Wizarding childe, possession of exactly 297 Dark artefacts, uses Dark Spells, and Uses of Dark Potions. In response to these charges, what say you?" Runcorn barked. Dumbledore smiled benevolently.

"Why, not guilty of course, my dear boy!" he cheerfully declared, though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Runcorn gave a small snort and motioned for the prosecutor to begin.

Sterlin MacDonald stood, crisp black robes automatically smoothing themselves. He walked to a small table and held up a small recording device.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, in this trial, I will not only show you today why our beloved headmaster is not only guilty of these charges presented, but also why he is the darkest wizard of our times. In my hand I hold the recording device used when Professor Dumbledore was questioned with Veritaserum. Ladies and gentlemen, please watch closely." he stated matter-of-factly.

~~~xxx~~~

The members of the Wizengamot were appropriately horrified when the video ended. MacDonald smirked smugly and motioned for the defense to begin their rebuttal to the evidence.

"I request Dumbledore be questioned with Veritaserum once more!" defense attorney Monroe Davids demanded loudly. The man in question was about to disagree until Llewelyn Shacklebolt stood and demanded the same. The elderly man's jaw was forced open and Veritaserum was administered.

~~~xxx~~~

The barrage of questioning ended at long last. All members of the audience were shocked that their dear Headmaster could do such things. Runcorn banged a gavel against his desk in an attempt to regain order.

"Order! Order, dammit ORDER!" he shouted above the noise. Eventually, the noise died down enough that Lucius could stand and speak without screaming or casting a sonorous charm.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began silkily, "I believe we have heard enough, and can begin voting. Shall we?" he sat back down as Rhodetheus stood up to second his motion.

"All in favor of a guilty vote, please raise your hands!" Runcorn announced. All but six hands rose.

"All opposed?" those six hands rose.

"I believe we have a verdict! Albus Dumbledore, you are found guilty on all charges. Shall we proceed to the sentencing?"

~~~xxx~~~

After several hours and arguments over the sentence, it was decided in a majority vote that Albus Dumbledore should receive the Dementor's Kiss for his crimes. An uproar ensued as he was dragged away, shouting.

Lords Malfoy and Gaunt shared self-satisfied smirks and promptly proceeded to the Apparating chamber, where they returned to Draco and Harry respectively, eager to see the children they so loved.

~~~xxx~~~

A/N: Very short chapter but it had to happen!


End file.
